edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scary Tales From Dr. Double Dee
Scary Tales From Dr. Double Dee 'is a spin-off of Ed,Edd n Eddy and is a spoof of the HBO series, Tales from The Crypt. Opening Sequence '﻿ The camera shows a stormy night in the Cul -de-sac as Bach's Toccata and fuge in D minor plays as the camera goes into Double Dee's House and into his Garage that looks like a mausoleum and the camera shows a figure playing the fuge the figure is revealed to be Double Dee in a Phantom of the Opera mask who laughs evily as the screen is covered in blood with the show's title. Franken-ED Dr. Double Dee tells us the tale of an accident happening in the Cul-de-sac involving Kevin's bike and Ed in a tale he calls "Franken-ED" Plot One day in the cal de sac Kevin and the other kids play in the streets with the Eds as Kevin rides his bike he accidentally runs over Ed who dies. At the night Ed's buriral,Edd and Eddy dig up Ed's Coffin and take him back to Edd's Lab where Edd reveals he's the great,great,great grandson of Dr.Frankenstein and brings Ed back to life.Ed soon decides to seek revenge on Kevin for killing him and Ed does so and soon the kids form an angry mob and chase the Eds to the Peach Creek mini golf course and Edd and Ed enter inside the windmill while Eddy is geting beaten up by the other kids Johnny then proceeds to light the windmill on fire Edd is then knocked out after he bumps his head on a beam inside the windmill and Ed carries him out of the burning windmill then the kids attack the monster but are suddenly stopped by another monster who is revealed to be May Kanker who resembles the Bride of Frankenstein. The episode ends with the Kankers chasing Ed,Edd and Eddy while the Eds scream "RUN AWAY!!!" Trivia As Edd and Eddy sneak into the cemetery they walk past an old farmer resembling Jud Crandall who says "Don't do it Eddward", another cemetery labeled "Pet Cematary" and the Ed monster resembling the character Victor Pascow from Stephen King's novel Pet Cematary The EDorcist: Dr.Double Dee tells us the tale when Sarah was possessed by a demon Plot One Day in Ed's House Sarah wakes up very sick and angry. Sarah attacks Ed and also attacks Jimmy. Ed tells Edd and Eddy that there's something wrong with Sarah and Edd,tells him to bring Sarah to his house.Ed brings Sarah on a dog leash along with a shock coller to Edd's house Edd then proceeds to check Sarah of her symptoms including a 360 rotation of her head,projectile vomiting (on Eddy),and levitation.Edd tells Ed that Sarah is possesed by a demon and that she needs an exorcism. Edd then tells Eddy to read from his book of incantations while Ed ties Sarah up and Edd sprinkles Holy water on Sarah excorcising the demon out of Sarah for good but in a bizzare twist Eddy becomes possesed by the demon as Double Dee and Ed say "Uh Oh." as they slowly give Sarah the book of incantations. Trivia The story is a spoof of the Exorcist The incantation that Eddy reads "Hullabaloo, and howdy doo! Musty prawns, and Timbucktu! Yeltsy-bee, and hibberty-hoo! Kick 'em in the dishpan! Hoo hoo hoo!" is from the Courage the Cowardly Dog episode, Demon in the Mattress This is the second time Sarah pukes on Eddy since Run Ed Run Little Ed of Horrors: Act I In this Special Episode, Dr. Double Dee introduces the story as a musical episode with music conducted by maestro Louie D.Deville and his orchestra of Demons. Plot In Skid Row a town 30 miles away from Lemon Brook and Peach Creek,a lowly florist's apprentice named Seymour Krelbourn (Edd) discovers a fly-trap like plant whom he calls Audrey II (Ed) after his blue haired female co-worker Audrey Furlquard (Marie Kanker) however his boss/adoptive father Mr.Mushnik(Eddy) wasn't impressed until it brought in costomers who hear how Seymour found it through a musical number ("Da-Doo") after the store closes the plant starts wilting and Seymour begs it to grow through song ("Grow for me") Seymour accidantally cuts his finger on a rose thorn and drops blood on the plant which miraculously comes back to life meanwhile Audrey sings about how she wants to be with Seymour ("Somewhere that's Green") while back in the shop Seymour grows weaker as he feeds the plant("Some Fun now").The next day Audrey comes to work with a black eye from her abusive boyfriend who's a professional in which Mr. Mushnik responds "What the H-E- double hockey stick kind of professional rides a motorcycle and has a black leather jacket?"("Dentist!") later at night Seymour meets Audery's boyfriend Orin Scrivello,DDS (Kevin).Later, Audrey II wilts and begs Seymour to be fed ( Feed Me(Git it) ). The next day Seymour armed with a gun decides to kill Orin by going to his office. Trivia Alan Menken redid the score for this episode The first musical episode Sarah,May and Lee play Crystal,Ronnette and Chiffon Audrey II's head is Ed's actual head but enlarged and colored green All the voice actors do their own singing The Raven In This Episode Dr.Double De Tells The tale of The Raven﻿ Plot In this version of Edgar Allen Poe's clasic poem Edd plays the role of Poe,Nazz plays Lenore and Ed plays the title role and interupts Edd by screaming "nevermore" Ed,Edd n Eddy Meet Scooby Doo Plot The episode begins with Ed searching for Sarah & Jimmy near the old abandoned house Edd and Eddy try to figure out what their friend is looking for untill he tells them he saw two ghosts.Edd decides to call his older sister Velma who works with Mystery Inc. in Coolsville which is 15 miles away from Lemon Brook.Later,The Mystery Machine appears with Fred,Daphne,Velma,Shaggy,and Scooby Doo.they enter the house and split up and search for clues(Fred with Daphne and Eddy,Edd and Velma,and Shaggy with Scooby and Ed).Edd and Velma find a room filled with jetpacks and discover that the ghosts aren't ghosts.Ed and Scooby find a bag of flour and see that the ghosts are behind them.After a comical chase scene,Edd and Velma unmask the ghost who turn out to be Sarah and Jimmy and they reveal that they were trying to scare Ed.Ed calls his mom and Jimmy's parents with Sarah and Jimmy being dragged off to their houses to be punished with Sarah saying "We would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddeling kids and your dumb dog!" after this Mystery Inc and the Eds go out for pizza while Ed and Scooby fight over a Scooby Snack.﻿ Little Ed Of Horrors: Act II In this continuation,Dr.Double Dee introduces the second part of Little Ed Of Horrors Plot The next day,Seymour books an appointment with Orin and arms himself with a pistol - although he resists using it.Orin,disappointed with his phychotic patient Arthur Denton (Jonny),decides to amuse himself by inhaling laughing gas.His gas mask malfunctions and before Seymour's eyes, Orin laughs hysterically and soon dies from asphyxatoin.Later that evening,Seymour drags Orin's body back to the plant who demands that Orin's body will be chopped up.Mr.Mushnik passing by sees Seymour chopping Orin in up multiple pieces and runs away.After,Seymour feeds Orin's remains to the plant.After a sleepless night, Seymour discovers two policemen questioning Audrey about Orin's disappearance. She says that she feels guilty about Orin's death, even though she did not cause it, because she always secretly wished that he would disappear. Seymour tells Audrey that she is beautiful and should not have such low self-esteem. They admit their feelings for each other and kiss ("Suddenly, Seymour").Later that evening, Mushnik confronts Seymour and accuses him of being an axe-murderer. Seymour confesses, "It's true, I chopped him up, but I didn't kill him!". As Mushnik prepares to hand him over to the police, Audrey II yearns for Seymour to lead Mushnik close to him in order to get him out of the way ("Suppertime"). Before leaving the store, Mushnik suddenly decides to bargain with Seymour, offering Seymour protection if he allows Mushnik to take care of the plant. Seymour is undecided and stands by while Mushnik investigates Audrey II and is attacked and swallowed whole by the carnivorous plant.Seymour's fortune continues to grow and he becomes a media star ("The Meek Shall Inherit"), but he is very worried about Audrey II's growth and insatiable appetite. He is also afraid that Audrey will only love him if he continues to be famous. He decides to get out of town and marry Audrey, leaving the plant to starve. Audrey II catches him leaving and demands another meal; Seymour agrees, but insists on already-dead meat from the local butcher.While Seymour shortly leaves the shop to get the meat, Audrey II decides to put an end to the distraction Audrey has become to his plans. He telephones Audrey and coaxes her to come over, then tries to eat her ("Suppertime (reprise)"). Seymour walks in, realizes what is happening, and rushes at the plant in an attempt to save Audrey. He pulls her out, but Audrey is mortally wounded and tells him to feed her to the plant after she dies so that they can always be together. She dies in his arms, and he reluctantly honors her request ("Somewhere That's Green (reprise)) After Seymour feeds Audrey to the plant, he attempts to commit suicide by jumping off Audrey's apartment complex. Before he can, Patrick Martin (Jimmy) climbs to the roof to persuade Seymour to let him cut samples of the plant so that they can grow into little Audrey IIs and be sold across America. Seymour quickly slides down the ladder and crosses the street to Mushnik's while Martin reminds him that plants are in the public domain and can be sold without his permission. After confronting the plant as it sings "Mean Green Mother from Outer Space", the plant tears down the shop, plucks Seymour out of the rubble, and eats him. It then spits out his glasses and hat, and laughs evilly as the scene fades to black.The three chorus girls appear in front of a sparkling American flag and narrate how Audrey II becomes a consumer craze like pet rocks. People are shown fighting over miniature potted Audrey IIs in a Target.But soon, Audrey II (along with its army of clones) takes over major cities in America as the song "Don't Feed the Plants" warns the audience not to give in to evil temptations. In the dramatic finale, Audrey II takes over New York City and climbs on The Statue Of Liberty.Finally, in the last shot after the title "THE END?!?" has appeared, the plant crashes through the screen of your TV and says in homage to Looney Tunes,"Th-Th-That's All Folks!" The Ed-ing Dr. Double Dee retells the story of "The Shining" Plot Edd takes Ed,Eddy,Kevin,and The Kankers (Sarah & Jimmy couldn't make it because they were sick,Nazz is in Florida,Rolf refused to go) to his late uncle's estate in a mountain just north of Lemon Brook.When they reach the estate Edd runs into Jonny who talks to him telepathically.Jonny explains that Edd has "shining" a gift he and his grandfather shared.As the kids settle in for the night,Ed wanders through the hallways and enters the bar and sees Rolf who tells him that he should kill the other two Eds,Kevin and The Kankers and Ed accepts.The next day Ed sees ghostly visions of Sarah and Jimmy who say "Come play with us Ed.Come play with us." and later he finds a river of blood coming out of an elevator.Ed then runs in fear into his room with Eddy saying "What's his problem?" Ed then breaks into the hotel's axe collection and breaks down the doors to several rooms including The Kankers and Kevin's who he kils and a room where he accidentally sees a ghostly vision of Nazz in the bathtub covered in bubbles who screams. Ed breaks down more door trying to find his friend and saying names of several late night hosts (for example "Craig Ferguson!").Edd and Edd find a typewriter that Ed has obviously wrote in and they both find the words "No chickens and No gravy make Ed go insane." Ed then appears with a bloody axe and chases his friends in a Scooby Doo like manner.Durring the chase Edd telepathically calls Jonny who arrives in his Capitain Melonhead outfit but is killed immediatley by Ed lodging the axe in Jonny's head.The police arrive while the other two Eds escape into the snow where they get away in a jeep leaving behind Ed.Edd and Eddy are last seen in death row where they are both sentenced to the electric chair.The episode ends with the Eds,Kevin Jonny,and The Kankers yelling at each other in Hell. Ed,Edd n Eddy's Thriller Dr.Double Dee retells the story of Michael Jackson's Thriller Thriller In a 1950s setting,The Eds, May, Sarah and Lee run out of gas in a dark, wooded area. They walk off into the forest,The Eds then propose to the girls.The girls accept and they give each girl a ring. The Eds warn them, however,that they are "different". A full moon appears and all three Eds start transforming.Eddy turns into a Werewolf, Edd turns into a Werecat and Ed turns into a Werecrocodile.The girls scream and run away, but the werewolf, werecat,and werecrocodile catch up, knocking them down and lunging at them with their claws.The scene then cuts to a movie theater where The Eds and their dates, along with an excitable audience, are actually watching the scene unfold in a fictional Vincent Van Ghoul movie.The girls leave as The Eds catch up to them, and tell them that "It's only a movie".They then walk down a foggy road as the Eds tease them by singing the verses of "Thriller". They pass a nearby cemetery as undead versions of the Cul-de sac kids and Cartoon Network characters rise as Vincent Van Ghoul performs a spoof of Vincent Price's sprechgesang.The zombies corner the six main characters threateningly, and suddenly,The Eds become zombies themselves. The zombies then break into an elaborate song and dance number, followed by the main chorus of "Thriller" (during which The Eds revert back to human form), frightening their dates to the point where they run for cover.The Eds (who have turned back into zombies) and their fellow corpses chase the frightened girls into the old abandoned house.The Eds then reaches for the girls' throats as they let out a bloodcurdling scream, only to awake and realize it was all a dream. The Eds then offer to take them home, and they happily accept. As they walk out of the house, the Eds eerily look at the camera, with Eddy and Double Dee revealing their yellow werewolf/werecat eyes and Ed shows his werecrocodile teeth, as Van Ghoul offers one last haunting laugh. Trivia The Cartoon Network characters that rise from the grave include: Mordecai,Rigby,Benson,Gumball,Darwin,Flapjack,K'nuckles,Finn,Billy,Mandy,Mac,Goo,Rex,Sunny Bridges,Princess Bubblegum,The Ice King,Johnny Test,Lazlo,Chowder,Dexter,Mandark,Johnny Bravo,Cow,Chicken,Hector Con Carne,Ben Tennyson and Numbuh 2 The Blair Ed Project Dr.Double Dee tels us the story of Kevin,Nazz and Ed going into the woods only to be missing for several months. Plot In October 2011, Ed,Kevin and Nazz set out to produce a documentary about the fabled Blair Witch. They travel to Bucketville,Maryland, formerly Blair, and interview locals about the legend of the Blair Witch. The locals tell them of Rustin Parr, a hermit who kidnapped seven children in the 1940s and brought them to his house in the woods, where he tortured and murdered them. Parr brought the children into his home's basement in pairs. Parr forced the first child to face the corner and listen to their companion's screams as he murdered the second child. Parr would then murder the first child. The students hike to Coffin Rock, where five men were found murdered in the 19th century, and then camp for the night. The next day they move deeper into the woods, despite being uncertain of their exact location on the map. They eventually locate what appears to be an old cemetery with seven small carins. They set up camp nearby and then return to the cemetery after dark. Ed accidentally disturbs a cairn, and Nazz hastily repairs it. Later, they hear crackling sounds in the darkness that seem to be coming from all directions and assume the noises are from animals or locals following them. The following day they attempt to return to their vehicle, but cannot find their way; they try until nightfall, when they are forced to set camp. That night, they again hear crackling noises, but cannot see anything. The next morning they find three cairns have been built around their tent during the night. As they continue trying to find their way out of the woods, Heather realizes that her map is missing, and Ed later reveals that he ate it out of hunger the previous day. Kevin and Nazz attack Ed in a fit of intense rage. They then realize they are now hopelessly lost, and decide to simply "head south". Soon, they discover a multitude of humanoid stick figures suspended from trees. That night, they hear more strange noises, including the sounds of children and bizarre "morphing" sounds. As the day wears on, they pass a log over a stream that was identical to the one they had passed earlier, despite having traveled directly south all day, and again set camp, completely demoralized at having wasted the entire day seemingly going in circles. The next morning, Ed has disappeared. After trying in vain to find him, Kevin and Nazz eventually break camp and slowly move on. That night, they hear Josh screaming in the darkness, but are not able to find him. The next morning, Nazz finds a bundle of sticks and fabric outside their tent. Later inspection reveals it contains blood-soaked scraps of Ed's shirt, as well as teeth, hair, and what looks like a chicken, but she does not mention this to Kevin. That night, Nazz films herself apologizing to the co-producers of her project as well as her family, and breaks down crying, terrified that something terrible is hunting them. Later, they again hear Ed's agonized cries for help, but this time they follow them and discover a derelict abandoned house in the woods. Hanging on the front of the house is the same human stick figure that they saw in the woods. Kevin races upstairs, following the voice, while Nazz tries to follow. Kevin then claims he hears Ed in the basement. He follows the sound and, after what seems to be a struggle, goes silent and drops to the floor. Nazz runs down to the basement screaming for Kevin, but gets no answer. She then enters the basement looking for both men, and her camera catches a glimpse of Kevin and Ed (who says he and Kevin are facing the wall because they're scared) facing the wall. Nazz then screams as she and her camera drop to the floor as the footage ends. THE BRIDE OF ED Ed Edd Eddy & Gumball 4 Brides May Penny Nazz Lee. Gumball & Penny Married Grow Up. ED'S HOTEL EDD AND DARWIN GOES TO HOTEL ALVIE OR DIE YES IS DIE. THE ED-LOVE Gumball Fall In Love With Penny Bed Kiss Ed Edd Eddy and Gumball Penny Penny Kiss With Gumball Gumball Vs. Eddy bro is dead Gumball And Penny Kiss A NIGHTMARE ON ED STREET. Ed Edd Eddy and Gumball sleep or Die Kill game over of nightmare Kevin as freddy FRID-ED THE 13TH Kevin Rolf Johnny 2X4 Jimmy & Plank Going To The Camp Eddy as Jason. be a Kill Of Blood. THE PEACH CREEK CHAINSAW MASSACRE Ed Edd Eddy Gumball Sceram of Plank as Kill RESIDENT-ED Zombie of a attack Zombie Hunters Ed Edd Eddy And Gumball Destory Zombies Or Too Late. Category:TV Series